Read Between The Lines
by DreamCloud704
Summary: It simply wasn't allowed... Or was it? Were Chaser's allowed to love? Rating for future chapters depending on reviews really. Characters are varied depending on requests.


Heyy, okay one warning before you read. I have never. never ever written romance properly before so if this turns out a little woaaahhh okayy, then please do forgive mehh.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then it would have never have turned out to be as AMAZING, or as popular as it is.**

* * *

It wasn't allowed.

Simply as she knew that didn't she? Relationships among Chaser's just wasn't professional at all and Master Erauqs would certainly frown upon hearing such a thing; and if there was one thing she would not allow herself to do it was to have him do that.

So may have said that she strove to perfection and say that in some ways she was obsessed with it but that was not the case. She simply didn't want to be a failure, after all that had been one of the many reasons she had become a chaser wasn't it?

But this, this could spell out one of the biggest failure for her in a matter of seconds.

There had been many things she had expected when she had taken it upon herself to leave home and become a Chaser. But falling in love? No that had not been one of them, most definitely not; and the fact that it had been one of her own teammates she had fell for? Hell no. Simple as.

Terra. Yeah that was his name go and laugh now cause It sound so cliché doesn't it, the girl falls for the guy and they live happily ever after right? No, not exactly...

See there was a slight problem with the whole fairy tale ending thing. Heh, problem was Fates a bitch. Who knows what she had possibly done to the women, maybe it was the whole "she's a bitch" comment who knew; (if it was that then _god_, she was so sorry). But whatever it was, there was a slight technical/misunderstanding/please stop being such a bitch... Scratch that Fate didn't exist no this was Mother Nature hell she was the problem most of the time anyway. But getting off topic again.

See Terra was always with Ven, poor boy it wasn't his fault but for now he gets the blame cause hell, she not in the mood right now, not that this would have been the problem, but we're talking all the time here. It's true when it came to drills, training and even visiting other worlds Terra wouldn't say a word to her most of the time. Now right about here's where you may have been thinking "girl what is your problem" Get your freaking head out the clouds, cause girlfriend he does not like you" or maybe "why'd you fall for such a jerk!". But he hadn't always been like that.

Just one day he had started completely blanking her. At first she had thought she had done something, and so as you do she had been all sweet and nice about it and tried to see what the hell was wrong; maybe he had been having a bad week who knew with that guy. But as time went on she had come to believe that he had not been having one of those weeks and this became even more crystal clear when she found that Ven had not been subjected to the same treatment as her.

In fact he was being overly nice to Ven, happily chatting away as if it was his last chance to. He had even gone as far to walk off after lessons practically dragging Ven away to lunch without even waiting for as they would normally all do. Now bless Ven's poor soul he had had no idea what was wrong with the man, even after asking him himself. You see she had told Ven about the whole "I kinda/may/am in love with Terra" thing, to which he had very girlishly squealed and fawned over stating it was "so cute"; and had happily included himself with getting them together taking on the respected role of matchmaker. Something she had not asked him to do but had been all to happy for him to help with. After all he did happen to be Terra's best friend, and therefore knew a lot about him, including all his personal favorites.

But alas his knowledge did not span into knowing the cause of Terra's sudden 360° turn on their late close friendship. So she had taken to becoming the third wheel much to her distaste.

But now it was becoming old and as much patient as the girl had, there was a limit to how much she could take and while on a recon drill in the Pride Lands things became a whole lot worst...

* * *

So please do tell me how bad that went, by the way this may have/does have a lot of mistakes in it. Yeah I am looking for a beta if anyone's interested? By the way this is open to suggestions and it won't just be a AquaXTerra fic cause I am so looking for requests on this :) so please review or pm me. thanks you.


End file.
